


Red + Blue ≠ Purple

by Itsnot_a_phasemum



Series: Eddsworld Oneshots [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, I swear tord is not a yandere, M/M, Oops, blease, everything I write has some degree of angst in it, it's always angsty, mood tbh, no!!!!!!!, yeah - Freeform, yeah read it please........., yeah!, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnot_a_phasemum/pseuds/Itsnot_a_phasemum
Summary: I love you but you hate me and honestly I don't blame youobsessionəbˈsɛʃ(ə)nnounthe state of being obsessed with someone or something.





	Red + Blue ≠ Purple

**Author's Note:**

> owo
> 
> started with 25 feet under the seat, ends with the end

I’m sorry.

 

I really am.

 

Though a mere apology would be far from enough, it’s all I can offer now.

 

 

We were unstoppable together. Still would be. 

 

Everyone thought we were anything but compatible; it was understandable, really. Always fighting. Never agreed with each other. The last pair of people you’d expect to love each other. Oh well. If only they knew. 

 

You’re the only one who understood me truly, and I was the only one who understood you. Me. You. The real us. Really a soulmate-kind of thing, isn’t it?

 

I’m a coward. I’m pathetic and weak. I make up excuses instead of admitting to all my mistakes. I haven’t changed, and I don’t think I ever will. It’s the same case this time. I’m leaving and I’m blaming it on some reason we all know is bullshit. I said I was leaving so I could pursue my career, but I think we all know what was going on. I’m just using the same old excuses to make myself feel better. And I’m so, so sorry for that.

 

But baby, can you blame me for abandoning the ship when it’s on the verge of capsizing with the both of us on it? Can you blame me for that when that was the only thing that could save us? 

 

Can you blame me for deciding purple just wasn’t for me after it sapped my colours till I was grey? I tried. I really tried.

 

I love you. I still do, babe. I love you so much; you have no idea. I wish I could stay. 

 

Guess I was still my priority before you.

 

I’m sorry. I should have bought you flowers.

I should have held your hand. 

I should have given you all my hours, when I had the chance. 

It’s way too late to bewail over the past, but-

 

Maybe, maybe if I was a bit different, would I have stayed? Would I have favoured you over my career? Would I have chosen to stay? 

 

Will I be happy?

 

I don’t know.

 

 

I’m sorry. 

 

\- - - - -

 

I hate you.

 

From the bottom of my heart, I hate you so much. With much enthusiasm, fuck you.

 

I should have never trusted you. Did you ever trust me? Did you ever show me what the real you was like? 

 

Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave like that? Was I not enough? Were you getting bored of me and going off to look for someone that could entertain you more? Why? Just what made you leave? What was it?

 

Maybe you really had good intentions. Maybe you really did love me like you said you did. Maybe in the bottom of my heart, there’s a little part of me that forgives you because I know I’m too much in love with you to truly hate you. 

 

 

God, I never thought I would hear myself think that.

 

But I hate you. I really do. You disgust me. 

 

Can you blame me, though? 

 

It helps to cope when there’s someone else to blame, even when you don’t really blame them.

 

Fuck.

 

I was doing everything to keep you from getting to me, but with you gone, I’m on the verge of shattering. How did this happen?

 

I should have never chosen to love you.

 

 

But.

 

But with you looking at me with those eyes as your hand softly clasped on mine, with you saying my name so tenderly, like it was your lifeline. How could I have said no? 

 

I was desperately lonely, everything was hell, and just when I thought things couldn’t get any worse, you appeared and swept me into your arms. How was I supposed to push you away? Can you blame me for falling in love?

 

Was everything you did and said to me all calculated? 

 

Was ‘us’ nonexistent? Just you, and me? 

 

You were red, and I was blue.

When you touched me, I was a lilac sky.

Then you decided purple just wasn’t for you.

 

I can’t help hating you. I can’t help but blame everything on you. 

 

I’m sorry. Maybe it was all my fault.

 

You made me feel like I was airborne, but now I’m plummeting, and I don’t know what to do. 

 

 

I hate you.

 

 

I love you.

 

 

I hate that I love you so, so much.

 

 

Please,

 

Never come back again.

 

\- - - - -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m back.

 

That’s what you wanted, right? You were waiting for me, right?

 

We can be together again.

 

We could rule the world together.

 

No, you don’t have a choice in the matter.

 

Baby, I love you. 

 

I love you, I love you, I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. 

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

 

I love you.

 

 

You better pray you still do yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> OWO


End file.
